SuperPotter
by Dr.CraneSlaysDemonsForJedi
Summary: Demon's and Voldemort are trying to steal the Sorcerer's Stone. Needing help, Dumbledore enlists the Winchester boys at Hogwarts during Harry's first year. Ruby and Luna are in this. Weechester Sam 11 Dean 15. Ruby 11. Extended Summary inside.
1. Help

**Couples: Other then Harry and Hermione and Draco and Ruby? Well none yet BUT maybe Sam and Ginny. Tell me in the reviews bellow if you guys like that idea. And if you have any other ideas for couples tell me in the reviews bellow. I'd love to hear :D**

** Disclaimer: Not mine. Sadly. **

**Warnings: Hmmm, none really. Some language and a little violence but nothing major. Only rated T because I'm paranoid. **

**Notes: NOT A PARODY! Blonde Ruby and she's eleven. I just always thought she and Draco would be drawn to each other you know? **

**Summary: Takes place during Harry's first year. Demons and Voldemort are after the Sorcerer's Stone. Dumbledore is worried about the students and calls on John and his boys to help. Weechester.**

Albus Dumbledore apparated to the motel outside of London, England. Dumbledore was an old man, whose age was pretty much an unknown. He had kind eyes and a warm face. He wore a purple cloak and hat. He had a long white beard with hair to match.

The reason he had come, it was for help from John Winchester, his friend, who was staying here with his two boys, Sam and Dean. It was the only chance he got since they were never in London. Dumbledore wished he was visiting on better terms, but, sadly, he needed help. The Sorcerer's Stone was being moved from Gringott's to Hogwarts, after two attempts to steal it had been made.

Albus walked to the door of suite 316 and knocked. John answered the door and smiled when he saw the older man.

Dumbledore put on a fake smile. John held out his hand and shook Dumbledore's. John Winchester had dark black hair and stubby beard to match. He had brown eyes and a hardened face. John and Dumbledore had helped each other out a considerable amount over the years and had become friends. "Good to see you, Albus," John said.

"And you as well," Albus answered.

John moved out the way and let Albus walk in.

John's two sons, eleven year old Sam and fifteen year old Dean were fighting over the T.V. remote on the bed.

Sam had blue puppy dog eyes and a kind face. He had shaggy brown hair and bangs that hung in front of his eyes. He was wearing a t-shirt and jacket with a pair of torn jeans.

Dean, his brother, had hard eyes and a hard expression to match. He had short spiky hair which spiked upward in the front. He was wearing a leather jacket and a black Metallica t-shirt with dark blue jeans and his demon mask necklace. Dumbledore had only met the boys a few times and they were always fighting each other or protecting each other.

"Sam, Dean, stop fighting," John said. Sam and Dean immediately stopped and looked up.

"Hi, Mr. Dumbledore," Sam said.

Dumbledore bowed his head and smiled at the boy. Dean just folded his arm across his chest and huffed, turning his head towards the wall. Sam looked at his brother nudged him with his elbow.

"What," Dean asked.

Sam tilted his head towards the elderly man. Dean looked at him then at Dumbledore then sighed.

"Hey," Dean muttered, turning his head back to the wall.

Sam just rolled his eyes and turned back to Dumbledore.

"So, are you here to help us again," Sam asked.

Dumbledore sighed as his smile turned into a frown.

"No, unfortunately, I must ask for your help this time," Dumbledore said.

John stepped forward from behind Dumbledore and Dean turned his head to face the man.

"What's wrong," John asked.

Dumbledore sighed and looked up at John.

"As you know, the Sorcerer's stone was under the highest level of security at Gringott's."

"Yes. I helped bring it there, I remember," John said, folding his arms across his chest.

Dumbledore sighed.

"Two attempts in the past month have been made to try and steal it. I feared it was one of Voldemort's followers trying to restore him to power so I moved the stone to Hogwarts for safe keeping. But I think there is another person trying to get the stone, someone from your World. I have come to ask for help at Hogwarts this year. Especially, since we have a very important student coming," Dumbledore said.

John's eyebrows furrowed as he took in the information. If something or someone from their World was trying to take the Stone, the heat was on. John gave a sideways glance at his boys then turned his attention back to Dumbledore.

"Who's the important kid coming in," John asked.

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore answered.

John looked at Dumbledore bewildered. He had remembered Dumbledore telling him about this kid and how he had defeated Voldemort when he was a baby.

"You can't be serious! If Voldemort's followers are trying to break in, you should keep him as far away as possible, especially if a demon's involved. No one from your World, but you has ever come face to face. And you barely survived," John said.

Dumbledore sighed.

"Exactly. That is why I came. I need someone at the school to help," Dumbledore said.

John sighed and shook his head.

"I can't help you. I've got people to save here," John replied.

"I was not talking about you. I would like to give Sam and Dean a scholarship to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said.

John, Sam and Dean stared at him wide eyed.

"What," they all said at once.

Dumbledore nodded and smiled weakly at John.

"I need help, and as much as I hate to ask this of you, they are the ones who can help without drawing attention," Dumbledore sighed.

John opened his mouth to speak, but Sam interrupted.

"Dad, if this Harry kid was your kid, wouldn't you want to know he was protected," Sam asked.

John looked at Sam who was giving him a sad puppy look. Dean sighed.

"Hate to admit it by Sammy's gotta point," Dean said.

John looked between his boys then at Dumbledore.

"If anything happens to my boys..." John said.

Dumbledore nodded with a grave look.

"I will take full responsibility," he said. John sighed and looked at Sam and Dean.

Sam looked more excited then a five year old at Disney World, while Dean smirked a little bit and his eyes lit up, just barely. John turned back to Dumbledore. He asked about the boys school supplies, rooming, transportation, things like that. John didn't worry about money because he had saved some money at Gringott's in case of an emergency. Dumbledore reassured him that it was all covered except for their wands, which they would get at Diagon Alley.

Dean and Sam listened intently. They had heard stories about the marketplace but they had never been.

"When do they leave," John asked.

Dumbledore smiled warmly.

"Tomorrow. I will be back tomorrow to pick them up," he responded.

John nodded and sighed. He looked at his two boys again.

"Then you boys better get some sleep then," John said.

The boys nodded and went to put their PJ's on in the bathroom. John walked out the room with Dumbledore. John looked at the other man, who was staring at the sky.

"There's something you're not telling me, Albus," John said.

Dumbledore sighed and looked back at John.

"I fear... That there is more to this then meets the eye. I think, I fear, Voldemort may return. Soon," Dumbledore said.

"The storm's coming," John agreed as he stood in the doorway. With that, Dumbledore apparated.

The Next Day.

Sam and Dean awoke to a banging on the door. Their dad was already on his feet, shot gun in hand, walking to the door. He counted to three and opened the door. Outside there was a red headed skinny man. He was wearing an odd pointed hat and beige cloak with a beige suit to match. He smiled warmly and walked in the door.

"Hello, I am Arthur Weasley and Dumbledore sent me to pick up... Hold on a second," the man said.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"Sam and Diane," Arthur said smiling.

"It's Dean," Dean corrected.

Sam snickered.

The man nodded.

"Yes, quite right, sorry. I'm here to get you your wands and drop you off at the train station," Arthur said.

The boys got their suit cases and walked to the door. John knelt down in front of them

"You promise you'll both be safe," John asked.

They both nodded.

"Remember what me and your Uncle Bobby taught you, don't start trouble, don't get in trouble, write monthly, and Dean," John said turning to his eldest son.

"Take care of your brother," John said.

Dean nodded.

"Yes sir," he said.

Mr. Weasley escorted them out. They walked to the lobby of the motel, which was now vacant. Mr. Weasley handed them a green powder and told them to walk into the fireplace one at a time. Dean went first.

"All right now very clearly say, Diagon Alley and throw the powder on the ground," Mr. Weasley said.

Dean did so and disappeared in a puff of smoke and green fire. Sam's eyes widened and he yelled out for his brother. Arthur looked at him with a concerned look.

"No, no. It's quite all right. He was just transported to the pub in Diagon Alley. He's safe," Arthur said.

Sam swallowed and nodded.

"Promise," he asked.

"Of course. My kids have done this loads of times," Arthur said.

Sam and Mr. Weasley walked into the fireplace together and the next thing Sam knew, they were standing in a beaten up pub with Dean in front of them. Mr. Weasley told them to leave their bags by the fireplace. They dusted themselves off and walked outside. The brothers gawked at the people and the places. They had broomsticks and books with moving pictures and cloaks in store windows.

"Well boys, first time in Diagon Alley I take it," Arthur asked.

The boys nodded, to awe struck to answer.

Mr. Weasley smiled. It reminded him of the first time Fred and George Weasley, his twin sons, had seen Diagon Alley. Picking up his pace, he walked in front of the boys and motioned for them to follow him. They stopped outside the wand shop and Mr. Weasley handed them each three gold pieces.

"This is from your fathers account. Use this to pay for the wands and stay here until I come and get you. I need to pick up a few things," Mr. Weasley said.

The brothers nodded and walked into the shop after Mr. Weasley started towards the wand store. It had a wooden sign at front that read''Olivander's Wand Shop''.

They walked in and there was an old man, who they guessed was Olivander, the shop owner, and a boy about Sam's age. They boy had black hair, crystal blue eyes and circular glasses. He was wearing a checkered blue black and grey over shirt and long sleeve grey, blue shirt with baggy jeans. He looked at the boys and smiled. Olivander looked at the boys and smiled, face wrinkling as he did so.

"Ah, hello there. I'm Mr. Olivander. If you boys would come to the counter, I will be happy to help you," the man said.

The boys hadn't realized they had been standing in the middle of the shop looking around at the wands. They jogged to the counter where the other boy was. Olivander analyzed them for a few moments before walking to the back of the long row of wands.

"Hi," Sam said to the boy.

The boy smiled and said "hello" back.

Dean nudged his little brother. Sam looked up.

"Sammy," he whispered.

Sam just shrugged and looked back at the boy.

"I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean," Sam said. The boy smiled back. "My name's Harry Potter. Nice to meet you," Harry said. Sam's furrowed his eyebrows as Mr. Olivander walked back with three wands. Sam and Dean only tried one wand and they worked. Harry, however, took three tries to find a wand. When he tried the third wand, a wind blew back and Harry and Olivander's eyes widened.

"Yikes," Mr. Olivander said.

"Curios," he muttered.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed and he was about to ask what was curios when they were interrupted by a knock on the window. Sam and Dean looked out and saw Mr. Weasley. The brothers paid for their wands and left after saying bye to Harry. They then learned that Mr. Weasley had put their books and bags on carts and they needed to head to the train station. They left and walked into a normal train station. They found their stuff waiting for them between platform nine and eight. They grabbed their cart and turned to Mr. Weasley.

"Okay so which trains ours," Dean asked.

"Neither," Mr. Weasley said handing them their tickets. Sam looked down at the ticket and furrowed his eyebrows as he read it.

"Platform nine and three quarters? What the heck," Sam said.

Mr. Weasley smiled.

"Allow me to explain. To keep ourselves hidden from Muggles," Mr. Weasley started.

"Mooggles," Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh sorry. You're new, I forgot. A muggle is a non-magical person. They don't believe in what we do and it would frighten them to know what we do so we keep ourselves hidden," Mr. Weasley said.

"Okay," Sam said,"Back to the ticket."

"Right, well, you run straight through that wall and it will take you straight to the other side where your train will be. So, this is goodbye boys," Mr. Weasley said.

The boys looked at the wall.

"But that doesn't make any-" Dean started.

He looked up and saw that Mr. Weasley had vanished. Sam shrugged.

"Well, come on," Sam said motioning to the brick wall.

"What? You're not serious," Dean asked.

"Hey, nothing else makes sense here! Plus, we don't really understand this magic thing and he didn't give us any reason not to trust him," Sam said. Dean sighed and looked at his brother. He was right. If this Weasley guy had wanted them iced, he would've done it by now.

"All right, but you go first," Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes. He swallowed, looked straight ahead, and ran into the wall. He came out unscratched in a new train station. He looked up saw a 9 3/4 sign. Dean appeared next to him and chuckled.

"Whoa," he said. The station had a golden glow that came through from the barred windows on the high ceiling. The train read Hogwarts Express and kids and adults in cloaks were cramming around it.

They heard the conductor yell "All Aboard" and they ran to the train.

**Well that's chapter one. Hope you liked it. Review's are totally awesome!**


	2. On The Train

**All right should have mentioned this early umm Luna Ginny and Cas are in this. So yeah. Sorry if you guys don't like it but oh well. And Ginny's eleven. So are Ruby and Castiel and Luna. So yes it's a bit AU, but nothing major changes. Promise. And yes some of it is dialouge from the movie so no flames please. I watched this scene like three times trying to get it right. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly Not mine.  
**

Sam Winchester walked down the corridor of the train's last car, alone. His brother had met someone named Cedric Diggory and they were sitting in a box in the first car of the train. Sam sighed as he walked to the back. He passed a few full boxes before seeing Harry alone in a box. Sam knocked on the glass and half smiled. Harry looked at Sam and motioned for him to come in.

"No one else has a seat," Sam said entering.

Sam sat down next to Harry as he watched the countryside zip by through the open window.

"That's quite all right. I'm just happy someone came and sat here," Harry said.

Sam and Harry talked for a few minutes before they heard the door slide open. The person in the doorway was another boy. He had red hair freckles and beaten up clothes. He half smiled at them and motioned to them empty seat.

"Do you mind? Everywhere else is full," the kid said.

Sam shook his head.

"Not at all," Harry said.

The red haired kid took a seat across from Harry. He extended his hand out to Sam.

"I'm Ron Weasley," he said. Sam nodded.

"Sam Winchester. You're dad took me and my brother to Diagon Alley," Sam said.

"Oh yeah. Dad mentioned that. Wicked place, that is," Ron said.

Sam nodded in agreement. Ron then turned to Harry.

"Never got your name," Ron said.

"Harry. Harry Potter," Harry said. Ron's eyes widened. And he mouthed Harry's name again.

"That means you have," Ron said loudly, then dropped his voice,"the scar."

Harry nodded.

"Can I see it," Ron asked sitting on the edge of his seat.

Sam raised an eyebrow. He had heard Dumbledore talk once or twice about Harry. But he never knew what made this kid so important. Harry pulled back his bangs and it revealed a lightning bolt scar. Sam raised his eyebrows. He had seen scar a before but never one like that.

"Wicked," Ron said, sitting back.

Harry patted down his bangs so they looked normal again.

"How'd you get that," Sam asked.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted, but Ron's gasp.

"You mean, you've never heard the story," Ron asked.

Sam shook his head. Ron told him all about Harry's story and finished as the sound of cart reached them. They looked up to see an elderly women pushing a cart filled with candy. She was a chunky women with a kind face and a big red dress and white apron. Her hair was greying and her face wrinkled up when she smiled.

"Candy from the trolley," she asked.

Sam shook his head and Ron made a disappointed look. He pulled a tin foil ball out of his pocket.

"Thanks. I'm good," he said, miserably.

Harry sighed and took out his gold coins.

"We'll take the lot," he said.

Minutes later candy was sprawled all over the floor and seats. Rn was now sitting next to Sam and had explained Harry's full story to him. Sam pulled an odd shaped box from the pile. It read chocolate frogs on the cover. Harry and Ron looked down at the box over Sam's shoulder.

"What's this," Sam asked, holding up the box and shaking it. Ron stuffed a chocolate wand in his mouth and sighed.

"Chocolate frog," he said, with a full mouth.

"What," Sam and Harry said at the same time.

Harry rummaged through the candy mountain until he found one. Ron looked at them in confusion for a moment, snickered and swallowed.

"They're not really frogs. Just a spell," Ron said, amused.

"Ohhhhh," Sam said and put his down.

Real or not, he didn't want something moving around in his mouth when he tried to eat it. Harry shrugged and opened his, interested. As soon as the box's top opened, the frog jumped out and land on Sam, who yelled in surprise and smacked it at the open window.

"Catch it! Catch it," Ron yelled at Harry.

Harry went to grab it from the windowsill, but the frog jumped and flew out the window.

"Ah, well. Bad luck there," Ron said.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he noticed a card in the bow. He picked it up and Sam looked at it. Ron noticed Sam leaning in to look at the card so he followed suit. Sam gasped. A picture of a familiar white bearded, bespectacled man was looking at them.

"Hey, I know him. That's Mr. Dumbledore," Sam said.

Harry looked up, eyebrows furrowing even more.

"I only know he runs the school and he's really powerful," he asked.

Ron's eyes widened. Sam and Harry looked up from the card and at Ron.

"Try the most powerful wizard who ever lived! There's a reason he runs the school. Too bad his cards not worth much. I got about twenty of them," Ron said.

Sam nodded impressed. Dumbledore had some skill. Sam knew that much from when he had helped his dad. Harry blinked rapidly at the card.

"He's gone," Harry said.

Sam looked at the card, then at Harry and shrugged. Ron scoffed.

"Well what'd you expect? He can't always be there now can he," Ron said.

Just then, someone knocked on the glass. The three looked up to see a frizzy haired brunette girl opening the door. She raised her bushy eyebrows at the candy mountain then shook her head, annoyed. She was wearing a strolled turtle neck with a grey skirt.

"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost his," the girl asked.

"No," the said at the same time.

"Oh but I have a rat," Ron said. He rummaged through his belongings and pulled out a wand and a chubby rat. The girl stood there, a bit impatiently while Ron cleared his throat.

"My brothers even taught me how to turn him yellow with a spell," Ron said.

"Oh really," the girl said, taking a seat across from Harry,"Let's see then."

"Sunshine's daisies bottom mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow," Ron said touching his rat with his wand.

The rat squeaked, but nothing else happened. The girl pursed her lips.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well it's not very good, is it," she said.

Ron just gave her a look. The girl pursed her lips and turned to Harry.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said. She turned to Ron, with her lips still pursed.

"You are," Hermione asked.

"Ron Weasley," Ron said.

Hermione nodded and then turned to Sam.

"Sam Winchester," he said. She then turned to Harry.

She furrowed her eyebrows at his glasses.

"What on Earth happened to your glasses. Oh, honestly. Don't you ever clean them," she demanded.

Harry fumbled a bit, trying to make up an excuse.

"Oh uh um," he said. Hermione rolled her eyes and wiped out her wand.

"Now," Hermione said,"Hold still."

She pointed the wand at Harry's glasses.

"Oculus Reparo," she said.

A, what looked like a piece of paper, appeared in front of Harry for a split second, the disappeared. Harry took off the glasses, causing his bangs to flip and reveal his scar.

"Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter," Hermione gasped.

Harry nodded amazed. He had never seen this clearly in his whole life.

Just then, a loud wrap came from the door. There was a red haired girl there, bearing a striking resemblance to Ron. She was wearing blue jeans and a a grey sweatshirt. Ron groaned as the girl entered the box. The girl scanned over the boys once or twice. Giving Sam a second longer glance then she did the other two.

"Go away Ginny," Ron groaned.

The girl, Ginny, sat down next to Hermione and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Make me," she snapped.

Ron grumbled and folded his arms over his chest. Hermione looked at Ginny.

"Oh, so this is your brother," she said.

Ginny nodded.

"Sadly," Ron said.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Well I came to tell you Neville found his toad," Ginny said.

Hermione nodded.

"I guess we should go get our robes on," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Ginny said.

The girls said goodbye and then left. As soon as Hermione and Ginny walked out Ginny chuckled.

"What," Hermione asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just the one in the middle," she trailed off.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows.

"You mean Sam," she asked.

"Yeah... He's kind of cute, don't you think," Ginny asked.

Hermione laughed.

"No," she said as they entered their box.

Ron, Sam and Harry got dressed in their school robes and went to sit back down for the rest of the train ride, which was a few short minutes.

"All right everyone! Off the train and to the boats," they heard the conductor yell as the train came to a stop.

It was dark outside as they walked off the train. A giant man walked over to Harry carrying a lantern. He was wearing a long brown, beaten up trench coat that would have swallowed a normal sized man whole. He had a kind face and warm brown eyes to match. He had big, fuzzy black hair and a beard and a beaten up shirt and ripped up pants. He smiled widely at Harry.

"Hello Hagrid," Harry greeted.

" 'Ello, 'Arry," Hagrid said.

Sam and Ron ran up behind Harry and they both stared wide eyed at Hagrid.

"Wicked," Ron said.

"Sick," Sam said.

"Ah, see ya made some friends," Hagrid said.

Harry blinked. Harry hadn't realized his friends had come behind him because he was to busy looking around.

"Oh, yeah," Harry said.

Harry pointed to Sam and Ron and introduced them.

"Well any friend 'o 'Arry's is a friend 'o mine," Hagrid said.

"Now off to the boats ya go," Hagrid said.

"The boats," the three said at the same time.

"Oh yeah. Jus' follow yer group and go to the docks. They'll load ya on the boats and you'll be at the school soon," Hagrid said.

The boys ran off to the lake where, sure enough, kanoo's were waiting. Sam smiled.

_Man_, Sam thought, _he talks just like Uncle Bobby_.

Sam, Harry and Ron were loaded onto the same boat and they were riding with, who they guessed, was a school attendant. About five minutes after they took off, they could see the castle come into view. It was astonishing against the moonlight and stars. It had several towers and a main building was the first thing they saw. Lights and lanterns illuminated the building's windows and doors. The castle was surrounded by a forest and was set on a rock foundation. They only person who said anything on their boat was Ron. And all he muttered out was this:

"Wicked."

**So a bit of fluff yeah. What do you think. I don't know unless you review. I'm not a mind reader ya know.**


	3. Sorted

**And I make yet another AU change. Umbridge is here yeah. Sorry I didn't tell you but in my defense I thought about it after I posted the chapter. **

**And all parts with the Weasley twins are dedicated to Chelsagen just look at her profile pic guys! She's obviously a fan! **

**Anyhoo! **

**Back to the story and for those of you who are wondering this: So this is just going to be the Sorcerer's Stone with the Winchester bros? **

**Answer: Heck no! I know the first few chapters may seem like that but that's for character intro's only. So rest assured guys I'm FAR more creative then that if I do say so myself.**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's sad, it sucks and there's nothing I or the billions of Harry Potter Supernatural fans can do about it. **

**"It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie and the moment to live and the moment to die and the moment to fight!" 30 Seconds To Mars This Is War.**

** Let the sorting begin!**

As the students gathered on the steps, Harry, Ron, Sam, Ginny, Hermione, and a blonde girl were pushed to the front of the line. The blonde girl had long wavy hair that reached to her hips and glassy blue eyes with a very far off look in them. She was very pale but she looked very kind. The students were chattering about them and they were having a good time. Until someone cleared their throat.

A skinny blonde haired boy walked towards the group with two big guys behind him. The blonde haired boy had a smug look on his face and his blonde hair was slicked back. He had cruel eyes and folded his arms over his chest when he saw Harry.

"So it's true then," he said loudly,"Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

The chattering stopped and everyone's eyes were on Harry, who moved uncomfortably at the attention. He could hear people whispering his name all around him. The boy approached Harry.

"This is Crab and that's Goyle," he said jerking his head to the guys behind him.

"And I'm Malfoy," he said hopping in front of Harry,"Draco Malfoy."

Ron snickered beside Sam. Malfoy turned to him.

"Think my name's funny do you," he asked, advancing towards Ron.

"No need to ask your name," Malfoy scoffed.

Ron furrowed his eyebrows.

"Actually there is," a voice said from behind Malfoy.

It was the blonde girl. Malfoy turned on his heals and faced her.

"Excuse me," he said.

"Well, it's just common curtsey, you see. You felt the need to tell them your name even though half the school already knew who you were," she said.

Her voice was surprisingly gentle for someone standing up to a bully. Malfoy scoffed and turned on his heals back to Ron.

"No matter. You're a Weasley anyways, no sense talking to you," he said.

He turned to Harry. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better then others, Potter," Malfoy said, extending his hand to Harry,"You don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

Hermione stood next to Harry just then.

"Then shouldn't you be going," she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

Malfoy laughed.

"Oh and a mud blood too! Rich! Anyways Potter," he said, still extending his hand.

Harry looked him dead in the eye and said,"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks."

Malfoy put down his hand, shocked as a teacher put a hand on his shoulder.

"Is there a problem boys," the teacher asked.

The female teacher was an elderly woman wearing what appeared to be a witch costume from a Halloween store. It was green velvet and flowed down to the floor. Her hair was grey and pulled into a bun. It was hidden by a pointed green velvet hat. She had kind eyes that were staring harshly at Draco.

"No, Professor. Just giving some advice, that's all," Draco said, going back to Crab and Goyle.

"Then you should know Mr. Malfoy, that name calling and threading is not tolerated at Hogwarts under any circumstances," she said.

Malfoy just grumbled and put his head down. She sighed annoyed then addressed the students.

Sam shifted uncomfortably. He felt like someone was watching him.

"My name is Professor McGonagall. Now before we get you sorted into your houses, there are a few short rules I need to go over," she said.

Sam, tuned her out as he looked to the side. There was a boy, with slightly messy hair watching him intently. He had blue eyes that Sam didn't think were blinking as he continued to stare. He then heard McGonagall's voice stop and he looked up to see his classmates walking up the stairs and into the room in front of them. The blonde girl skipped next to Sam.

"Oh, don't worry about him. He says he's supposed to watch out for you," she said.

Sam blinked rapidly.

"Wha-What," he asked.

The girl nodded towards the boy who had been looking at Sam.

"Don't let him bother you. I sat next to him on the train. He's really quite friendly. He even gave me this charm," she said holding up and odd necklace.

"Said I would need it. Keeps away the nargles," she said.

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Umm right. What's your name," he asked.

"Luna Lovegood," she said.

She had a very far off tune that kind of reminded Sam of a hippie.

"Nice to meet you. I'm-" he started.

"Sam Winchester. I know. The boy talked about you. Are you friends," Luna inquired.

"Umm no. I don't even know his name," Sam sighed.

"Oh, it's Castiel. I thought it was very dreamy," she said and she skipped away.

Sam scoffed.

_Okay_, he thought.

Just then, he entered the room and Ginny came jogging next to him.

''Hey,'' she said.

''Hi,'' Sam responded ending their conversation.

They both stared in amazement at the ceiling, which was cloudy but somehow it didn't dampen the mood. Everything was so cool right now to Sam, he didn't think he would care if it snowed a blizzard. There were rows of wooden benches lined with kids in the same black robes, but they had different color pendents and symbols on their robes.

Sam walked in just in time to see his brother sit on a wooden stool in the middle of what he guessed to be the teachers table. A hat was placed on his head and Sam blinked to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

The hat was talking! It was friggin talking to his brother.

Ron noticed Sam's astonished expression and snickered.

He walked next to him and whispered,"It's supposes to do that, you know. Didn't you listen to McGonagall? It's a sorting hat."

Sam muttered something as he heard the hat on his brother's head yell,"Gryffindor!"

He heard cheering from the table behind him. Ron nudged him.

"That's a good thing mate. Best people are in that house," he said.

Sam nodded.

He swallowed as he heard his name called. He walked to the front of the group, shaking a bit and sat on the stool. He felt the hat be placed on his head and he jumped when it talked to him.

"Hmm, pure of heart and mind. Smart and brave too. Oh yes, no doubt. Gryffindor," it yelled.

Sam smiled as he walked off the stool. He took a seat next to his brother who was sitting across from a set of red haired freckled twins.

" 'Ello, Sammy," they said, in unison. Dean cleared his throat.

"It's Sam and this is Fred and George. They have a brother and sister in your grade," Dean said.

The one on the left cleared his throat.

"Actually, mate, I'm Fred, this is George," Fred said.

"Oh, sorry," Dean said.

The one the right nudged the one on the left.

"Come off it! I'm Fred and you're George quit making him embarrassed," the real Fred said.

The four talked for a bit until a they heard Harry Potter's name. Everyone was silent as they watched Harry go up to be sorted. Harry tried to keep his head down as the Hat was placed on his head. Everything seemed fine until Harry, it looked like, was arguing with the hat. The two muttered back and forth until the Hat finally bellowed out Gryffindor. Everyone stood up and clapped. Harry walked happily towards Sam, sat down next to him and the two talked for quit a bit, until they heard Ron's name. Ron walked nervously up to the Hat. Once placed on his head, the Hat only took a second to decide.

"A Weasley eh? I know just where to put you, Gryffindor," the Hat bellowed out.

The twins across from Sam, Dean and Harry hooted and hollered as Ron ran towards them. Leaning over the table, they clapped him on the back together as he sat on the other side of Harry.

"Knew you'd make it in, mate," George said.

" 'Course, you'd be disowned if you didn't," Fred said.

"Ha ha! Funny," Ron muttered.

The twins exchanged a glance.

"We thought it was," they said together.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Ginny Weasley," they heard.

Ginny walked confidently up to the Hat and sat down. The hat barely touched her head before bellowing,"Gryffindor!"

She smiled and walked over to the table. She sat next to Ron and waited for Hermione to be sorted. Hermione was also sorted into Gryffindor along with the Neville kid who lost his toad. Ginny and Hermione talked while the other were sorted in.

"Luna Lovegood," McGonagall called.

Luna skipped to the stool and the Hat was placed on her.

"Hmm," it said,"Smart, wise, kind hearted? Better be... Raven Claw!"

She smiled and skipped to the table.

"Castiel Rogers," she called.

The boy who was staring at Sam earlier walked to the stool. He was sorted into Raven Claw too. Sam watched as he sat next to Luna.

"Draco Malfoy," McGonagall called.

The twins looked at each other.

"Slytherin," they muttered at the same time.

The Hat hardly even brushed Draco's head before it bellowed ''Slytherin!''

Draco seemed very happy about that as he walked to the table.

He sat down next to another first year blonde. He was obviously hitting on her. Sam scoffed.

_What was her name_, he thought, _Rory, Ray, Ruby! That was it Ruby!_

She had been sorted right before Draco. After everyone was sorted Dumbledore walked to the podium that had magically appeared where the stool had once been.

"Now," Dumbledore said,"Before we dig in there are just a few simple rules that must be obeyed." Dumbledore went over the rules and then cleared his throat.

"I would also like to introduce, Dolores Jane Umbridge, from the Ministry of Magic. She is hear for disciplinary reasons, since the Ministry now sees that fit to have at our school," Dumbledore said,"Now dig in."

As soon as the chatter started up again, Fred and George leaned in, wide smirks on their faces.

"Wanna know what we heard about Umbridge," George asked.

The five kids leaned in.

"What?" they asked.

The twins gave each other a mischievous look before George said,"We heard a dementor kissed her and it died."

They all laughed.

Well, Sam had to fake because he didn't have a clue what a bloody dementor was.

(At the Raven Claw table)

"Hello," Luna said to Castiel. He was sitting next to her, tensely watching the blonde boy and girl at the Slytherin table and every now and then looking at Sam and Dean.

"Hello," Castiel said, turning his head slightly to the side then returning his gaze back to the people on the other side of the room. Luna tilted her head. She smiled a bit and Castiel noticed.

"What," he asked. Luna smiled.

"Oh, nothing. It's just for an eleven year old, you look around an awful lot. I suspect it might be wrackspurts," she said.

"Wrackspurts," Castiel repeated.

"Oh yes. They float around your head and make your brain go all fuzzy. But I guess since you didn't know what they wee, you weren't looking for them," she said, smiling.

Castiel smiled, then furrowed his eyebrows. He hadn't really smiled before.

** AWWWWWW Luna and Cas! The two weird yet totally awesome one together and everyone who caught the starkid Very Potter Sequel jokes you are totally awesome!**


	4. Angels, Demons, Death Eaters

**SUPRISE Y'ALL! I AIN'T DEAD! Sorry for the long wait on the update but you guys seriously don't understand how many times I rewrote this chap. Still not an excuse I you to all the reviewers, the people who favorited, and alerted this story!**

**Disclaimer: They're not mine because I'm not powerful enough to own them... YET!**

(Umbridge's Office)

Draco Malfoy opened the creaky door into the disciplinarian's office.

Umbridge had approached him and Ruby after dinner and told them to meet her in her office after dinner. Umbridge's office was deep in the dungeons by the the Potion's classroom. Draco was expecting it to be dark and dreary like everything else in that section of the castle, but it was the pinkest room Draco had ever seen. The room was painted light pink with mildly dark pink stripes and pictures of kittens everywhere. They were all purring and meowing or licking themselves, which he thought was rather disgusting.

Umbridge sat behind her desk, in a pink chair sipping tea out of a light pink cup. The desk was mahogany and had pink place mats. She was wearing a pinky dress and sweater, which made her look twice as chubby as she was. Her stubby fingers contained several pink rings with odd symbols on them. The on Draco most noticed was an odd looking star with a circle around it. He took a seat next to Ruby, who had her feet on the desk in front of her in a very relaxed matter. Draco swallowed as Umbridge took a sip of tea, then put the cup down.

"How good of you to join us, Mr. Malfoy," she said.

Draco nodded nervously. Umbridge noticed this and smiled evilly at him. It gave her such pleasure to see children scared of her.

"Oh don't worry, Draco. You're perfectly safe," she said.

With a flick of her hand, Umbridge locked the door and Draco was very uncomfortable. Ruby saw his face as his lip quivered and laughed.

"Oh, how cute, he's freaked," she said.

Umbridge smiled.

"Now shall we get down to business," she asked.

Draco nodded nervously. Umbridge leaned forward on her elbows and smiled, placing her head on her interlocked fingers.

"I am told your parents were Death Eaters, am I correct," Umbridge said.

Draco's eye widened and he stammered. They were, but he had never been questioned about it.

"It's quite all right. I just wanted to make sure I had the right child," she said.

Draco was too scared to object.

"I'm sure you've heard the suspicions that the break ins at Gringott's were done by he-who-must-not-be-named followers. That would be true. The first break in was, the second, however was done by another dark force. A demon named Azazel," she said.

Draco's jaw dropped. What? A bloody demon? Those things don't exist. Umbridge chuckled, as if she read his mind.

"You don't think they exist? Child, that just proves how ignorant your parents wish to remain," she said.

Umbridge closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them. They were just black holes for a few moments before returning to normal. Draco gasped and his face curled up in a state of horror.

"Get on with it. I'm tired," Ruby said,

folding her arms across her chest.

"Do not snap at me," Umbridge bellowed,''Just because you think you run part of this operation doesn't mean I can't take you down.''

Ruby simply rolled her eyes.

"As I was saying. At first the demons and the remaining followers of Voldemort had... problems. But now that old fool Dumbledore has gotten the Winchester boys involved. So they have decided to work together to wipe out Potter and the boys. And use the Sorcerers Stone, which was in the vault, to bring Voldemort back. So we need you two to keep an eye on the Winchesters, Potter and their friends, while the demons and Death Eaters find the stone," she said.

"Why choose me," Draco asked.

Umbridge scoffed.

"Because you're parents are death eaters and Ruby is a demon. Voldemort and Azazel need eyes and ears on the only thing that can stop us. Those meddlesome children! And, if necessary, take out anyone who gets in your way, but not Sam Winchester or Harry Potter. We have plans for them," she said.

Draco nodded and the door unlocked.

"Now leave," she said. Draco fumbled quickly out the door.

(Next day CourtYard)

Sam Winchester sat beneath the big tree in the courtyard. He and Dean had a break between classes and were trying to do their homework so they would have free time back in the common room. Although Dean wasn't doing his homework. He was talking to Oliver Wood about something called Quidditch. Apparently he was Captian of the team and Dean was interested. Sam wasn't doing his work either, for Castiel was still watching him from a corridor on the other side of the field.

Finally, Sam got sick of it and walked across the field to where Castiel was standing. Dean hadn't noticed. Sam walked to Castiel and was going to confront him, when he vanished. Sam blinked rapidly then turned around, only to find himself face-to-face with Castiel.

"Dah," he yelled, dropping his text books.

"Hello, Sam Winchester," Castiel said, as Sam picked up his books.

Sam scrambled to his feet and looked Castiel over.

"How did you just move from there to here," Sam asked.

Castiel sighed.

"I am an angel. I can, what would you call it? Move from there to here," Castiel said.

Sam scoffed in disbelief then shook his head.

"Okay. You're an angel? Yeah right," he said,"And I'm a puppy."

Castiel's eyebrow furrowed.

"Strange. You do not look like a dog, but then again, I do not look like an angel," Castiel said.

Suddenly, Sam saw Dean walking up to him. Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sammy, don't go running off like that," Dean scolded.

"Sorry," Sam said.

"Hello, Dean Winchester. It is nice to meet you and your dog brother," Castiel said.

Dean raised an eyebrow. No one addressed him like that. Well, except maybe when he was in trouble, but that was it. And dog brother?

"Uhhh, hi. Who the hell are you," Dean asked.

"I am Castiel. An angel of the Lord," Castiel said.

Dean looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, uh huh. And I'm a unicorn named Lilly," he said.

Castiel sighed.

''I was not told I was dealing with a unicron or a dog. I need to talk to my superiors about getting more information,'' he said.

Dean scoffed.

''Yeah you do that buddy,'' he said.

He was getting very feed up with these two. They simply didn't believe searched the corridor. There was a bench beside them. Castiel stuck a hand out and made a flicking motion with his hand. The bench moved to one side of the corridor then slammed back in its old spot. Dean and Sam stared at Castiel with their mouths wide open and their eyes bulging.

"Hol... ly... Crap," Dean said.

Sam was still staring at Castiel. Castiel shifted from one foot to another.

"Can you please tell your brother to stop. It's rather uncomfortable to be stared at in awe, while I am used to it," Castiel said.

The two brothers blinked rapidly and looked away. Dean shifted his eyes from the ground to Castiel as he approached him.

"So you're an Angel helping us? Why?" he asked.

Castiel looked out the corridor towards the courtyard. He scanned his eyes around and fell on a boy staring at them. He had a smug look on his face and he ran a hand through his jelled, platinum blonde 's eyes narrowed at the boy. There was something very... off about him. When Castiel turned back, he noticed Sam and Dean looking in the same direction. Sam had a stern look on his face while Dean just looked curious. After a few moments Sam sighed annoyed and both brothers turned back to Castiel... or where Castiel had been.

Castiel was now behind the blonde haired boy, watching from behind as he bent down and went through Sam's stuff.

"I don't think that belongs to you," Castiel said, calmly.

The boy dropped Sam's bag and yelled, turning to face Castiel, who had an eyebrow raised at him. Sam and Dean came running towards the two then. Sam furrowed his eyebrows at his book bag and contents, which were now strung about the courtyard's floor.

"Hey," he said. Sam recognized the boy as Draco Malfoy, the kid who had bullied Harry and Ron. Draco looked nervously between Castiel, Sam, and Dean. "You goin through my brothers stuff," Dean said. Draco stammered nervously. "I uh um no," he said.

Dean narrowed his eyes again at the kid.

''Oh reallly? Cause it sure looks like you were. Ya know, bad things happened to the last kid who messed with us. Really bad things,'' Dean said.

Draco gasped.

''How dare you threaten me you mud blood! Wait until my father hears about this,'' Draco yelled, running off.

Dean shook his head at the kid, then helped Sam pick up his stuff.

Castiel wasn't paying attention, however. He was more concerned with a blonde, Slytherin girl watching him with narrow eyes. Castiel had a bad feeling, but decided not to worry about it at the moment. He would regret that.

**So yeah, here's the next chapter. Sorry it was so long to get up.**


End file.
